scream_queens_2015_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gigi Caldwell
"We are not kidnappers, we are murderers hell bent on revenge." —Gigi talking on the phone to the Red Devil Gigi Caldwell (born as Jess Meyer), is a main character on Scream Queens. She was the president of the national chapter of Kappa Kappa Tau and a lawyer until her death in Thanksgiving, where she was decapitated by Red Devil. After Sophia Doyle's death in 1995, Gigi's sister, Amy Meyer, took care of Sophia's twin babies until her suicide. This led Gigi to become the Hag of Shady Lane and take care of the babies, who she would raise to become killers to avenge the death of her sister. Later, during the events of Thanksgiving, the Red Devil beheaded her and served her head to everyone at Kappa House. Pilot (1st Episode) Gigi interrupts Chanel Oberlin and dean Cathy Munsch's talk about Cathy's desires of banishing Kappa Kappa Tau from Wallace University. Luckily to Chanel, Gigi is the president of the national chapter of Kappa Kappa Tau and a lawyer, so she is going to defend Kappa's right, and she further says that Cathy Munsch can't revoke the sorority's charter. Gigi asks Chanel to return to the house and leave her with Cathy alone. Cathy goes on to say that she's gonna make sure that Kappa don't survive this year with the way it's constituted. Gigi agrees that the sorority doesn't have a good system and the scene ends with Gigi asking if she can make a suggestion. At the Kappa rush party, Gigi says that she has an important announcement. She starts saying that she and Cathy had been thinking of ways to bring Kappa to the twenty first century, but Cathy stops her and goes to the point saying that this year Kappa will accept anyone who wishes to become a pledge. Zayday Williams later asks Gigi why she wears clothes from the '90s, which Gigi replies that her therapist says she had a traumatic experience while growing up that makes part of her psychich forever trapped in the '90s, but she really doesn't care at all about it. Hell Week (2nd Episode) After Dean Munsch says to the Kappa Kappa Tau members that they can't get out of the campus until Detective Chisolm finishes his investigation, the girls start complaining. Gigi says that it's not that bad, because at least they can keep an eye on each other. Later, Gigi introduces Officer Denise Hemphill to The Chanels, a "top-notch" security guard. At night, Gigi notices that there's someone in a car outside the Kappa house, but Grace Gardner tells her that it's her dad, Wes Gardner, who wants to take care of her. Gigi goes talk to him so he can give Grace space, but they end up being really good friends. He tells her that he feels that Grace is pushing him away, but Gigi says that's just part of growing up. They are laughing, singing, and bonding with each other. Gigi asks him if he wants to go and get a coffee with her, and Wes says that he would love to. He starts the car and leaves with her. Chainsaw (3rd Episode) Gigi shows up to Wes's Intro to Film class. She sits in the front row and approaches Wes after class and tells him that he was "amazing." She asks him to be on a faculty/parent night watch team. Wes loves the idea and shows romantic interest in Gigi, asks her for a "salad" date, a "step up from coffee." Dean Cathy Munsch requests Gigi to visit her at the tennis courts. During game of tennis, Munsch persuades Gigi to move into the KKT house to show the girls how two different women can get along. Before leaving the courts, Munsch calls dibs on Wes to which Gigi responds, "You can't call dibs on a person." Gigi's original salad date with Wes inside the Kappa house ends up with Munsch present as a third uninvited guest. Though she seems slightly uncomfortable, Gigi claims that she is glad that Munsch joined them because she "loves all of the fun dressings she Munsch brought." Wes abruptly leaves the "date" when he discovers that Grace isn't in the house and left alone in the night. Just before leaving, Gigi and Wes exchange flirtatious smiles and arm touching. Later Gigi compliments Dean Munsch on her nightgown before the two go to bed. Munsch claims that she has to sleep to a "white noise sound machine" that has no volume control. It can produce loud and unsettling sounds, such as distressed whales, screaming baboons, and a crashing plane. Munsch "compromises" with Gigi, who is clearly bothered by the noises, by turning on the 'Slasher' movie setting. Gigi states she will just sleep on the couch downstairs. As she falls asleep, the Red Devil sneaks through the window with a chainsaw and attacks Gigi, obviously disturbed by the white noise sound machine. Gigi instantly wakes up when she hears the sound of a chainsaw starting and manages to avoid the chainsaw multiple times. Eventually Wes appears, and the Red Devil grazes him with the chainsaw. Wes is weakened and unable to move, and it is clear that the Red Devil will kill him. Gigi kicks the Red Devil to save Wes from being killed. However, in the midst of chaos, the Red Devil escapes through the window. Gigi and Wes call the police to come to the house. Munsch comes downstairs, seemingly oblivious as to what just happened. In response, Wes and Gigi quickly accuse Munsch of being the killer. Haunted House (4th Episode) Detective Chisolm interviews Cathy asking if she saw the Red Devil entering the house or not after the killer attacked. Wes and Gigi argue that she's the killer. Denise rushes into the house and tells everyone about the attempted murder of Caulfield that happened in the previous episode, and says when they get fingerprints from the chainsaw that they'll find Zayday's. She is later present at Kappa house when Detective Chisolm and Cathy are saying the bodies that were found at the Shady Lane house. Cathy says that it will be better if all the adults go to the kitchen to talk about what to do, and Gigi goes with them. In the end, Gigi is revealed to be the 'The Hag of Shady Lane' that took care of Sophia's baby after she died. Pumpkin Patch (5th Episode) Gigi was present during Cathy's gathering of the two houses and the announcement to close down campus. When Cathy says that there will be a curfew and Halloween is cancelled, this causes outrage between the houses and Gigi tries to calm them down by proposing they play games instead. Gigi is later seen making out with Wes in bed. Grace and Pete Martínez then walk in on them having sex, much to Grace's disgust. Grace then asks Wes for his help in finding Zayday, whom is still missing. Gigi tags along with Wes, Pete and Grace to find Zayday and talk to Cathy and Denise. Cathy then asks Wes and Gigi if they are a couple now, which she confirms. Denise then tags along with them to prove that Zayday is the killer. Grace then talks to Wes about moving on to someone new and "mentally disturbed", which Gigi overhears. Gigi and Denise then come across the Red Devil's secret torture room. The Red Devil cuts off the power, rendering them blind in the dark. However, the killer has night vision goggles, and proceeds by turning on a chainsaw. Alarmed by the distinct sound, Denise fires her taser in a random direction, but accidentally hits Gigi in the breast. Gigi successfully fires her taser at the Red Devil's head. The power returns and Denise goes to help the others. When they return to the room, Gigi tells them that the Red Devil hit her across the head with a bat and escaped. Grace thanks Gigi for protecting them and says that she's glad Wes moved on with someone like her. In the final part of the episode, it's revealed that Gigi is working with the Red Devil and wants a certain male killed though the target's identity is ambiguous. Beware of Young Girls (7th Episode) Gigi was seen at Chanel #2's funeral, where Chanel outs her as a "sneaky backstabber". Later, while making dinner for a date with Wes, Gigi receives a phone call from an anonymous person, seemingly the Red Devil, whom still hasn't killed the unnamed male she asked him to kill before. But Wes walks and she quickly brushes it off as "family drama". Later she is seen clothes shopping with Grace as Grace wants to revamp Gigi's 90's wardrobe into the 21st century, however Gigi appears uninterested in Grace's attempts to makeover her look. Mommie Dearest (8th Episode) When Pete Martínez and Grace Gardner return to the asylum, they meet a woman who reveals a painting of Gigi holding a baby boy and a girl which she witnessed 20 years ago when Gigi arrived at the asylum with them. Grace then goes to confront Gigi about lying about the babies and her resume to be full of fabrications. Grace then goes on to reveal that she was a member of Kappa Kappa Tau when she left for "medical reasons". Gigi then manipulates Grace's lack of mothering as the reason for her outburst and goes on to reveal that Wes and her are engaged. Grace then goes to see her father, whom just got off the phone from Gigi who is worried about Grace. Shockingly, it's revealed that Gigi may have known Grace's mom, making Wes a new suspect as the Red Devil. Sometime after Grace walks out upset from Wes' apartment and Gigi comes into manipulate Wes about Grace's mental health. It is revealed through Boone's phone call with the Red Devil that Gigi was the attacker dressed as Antonin Scalla during the intrusion on Dean Munsch's house. Ghost Stories (9th Episode) In the beginning of the episode, Boone Clemens is on the phone to the Red Devil to continue their plans to eliminate her. Later in the episode, Dean Munsch reveals to Zayday and Grace that after Sophia Doyle gave birth to a baby girl (and made Grace's mom and her friends leave to get shovels and pillow cases), she later gave birth to a baby boy, which is revealed to be Boone and they question how did the twins ended up in Gigi's care. While is a hotel room, Boone is talking with the Red Devil, when Gigi walks in to reveal that Boone is wanted for an arrest and that all his plans have so far been idiotic and reckless. Commenting that he is the weakest link to their Red Devil team. Boone then proceeds on his attempt to get Gigi out of the picture by killing her, however the Red Devil stabs and kills Boone instead. Gigi praises the Red Devil's ambitions for revenge "greater than your brother's", making the reveal of the Red Devil being the girl from the bathtub. Thanksgiving (10th Episode) Gigi is shown still in the hotel room with the Red Devil, complaining that she should be with Wes. The door knocks for room service and and Gigi answers. She obtains the food and an electric serrated knife she asked for. She looks at the quail she ordered, only to be disappointed by it's small size, and realized she thought that it would be the size of a pheasant. But she still thanks the Red Devil for joining her for Thanksgiving, and lets the Red Devil do the honors with the serrated knife. While on the phone to Wes, Grace asks where Gigi was, and he is unaware of her whereabouts. Near the end of the episode, Cathy asks Wes if his "crazy girlfriend" will be joining them for dinner so she can save a seat, but he doesn't know where she is. As Chanel thanks everyone for joining her for Thanksgiving, she reveals the turkey, and they all scream in horror as it's revealed to be Gigi's decapitated head on the platter. Death Gigi tells Red Devil to eat a quail before she leaves for her Thanksgiving feast as a treat. Gigi hands the red devil the electric serrated carving knife to 'do the honours.' The Red Devil seemingly murders Gigi, cuts off her head, and puts it on a platter to serve at Kappa Kappa Tau's thanksgiving feast. Chanel #5 grabs the dish, walks into the kitchen and sets it down. Chanel opens it up to see Gigi's decapitated head. Chanel, Pete, Grace, Zayday, Chad, Chanel #5, Chanel #3, Wes, Hester, and Cathy all scream in fear as they see her head in the middle of the platter. Black Friday (11th Episode) Dean Cathy Munsch is seen comforting Zayday Williams over the traumatic events during Thanksgiving. The Chanels are going on their Black Friday shopping spree, but Cathy forbids them until the police can talk to them about Gigi's murder, to which Chanel points out that the police can't prove it's the killer because everyone has been in the kitchen at some point to be a suspect. While at the police station, Grace, Wes and Pete go to report Gigi's murder to Detective Chisolm, but Chisolm says that the boyfriend (Wes) is always the suspect, but Wes claims that he was gonna break up with her eventually cause she was "driving him nuts". He also reveals that he got fired from his job cause he couldn't solve the Red Devil case. Grace mentions Gigi when the Kappas go through all the Red Devil's victims. While at Wes' apartment, Pete reveals that Gigi's real name was Jess Meyer, and her sister was Amy Meyer (the last girl to be seen with the babies) and Gigi lost her insanity when her sister committed suicide, leading Grace, Wes and Pete to believe that Gigi was the person who raised the twins to become killers and wanted revenge on Kappa house. Dorkus (12th Episode) While Grace and Zayday are investigating the Chanels, they find out that one of the sorority sisters took a course in human anatomy, which they would have used to decapitate Gigi. The Final Girl(s) (13th Episode) In a flashfoward to January 2016, it's revealed that Hester was the female Red Devil when Grace and Zayday introduce her during the winter rush at Kappa. She reveals this in a voiceover and during flashbacks. While in the asylum, Gigi would constantly grief over her sister's death for over three years and by June 1998, she planned for revenge on Kappa and trained Hester and Boone to become serial killers while growing up. When it was time to leave for Wallace University, the twins (and Gigi) needed new aliases. Boone pretended to be gay, while Hester decided to pretend to have scoliosis and stole a neckbrace from a woman at the asylum, because no one wants to talk to the "weird kid." Next, while deciding for a costume to wear as the killer, a man walks into the cafe Gigi and Hester are in, wearing the Red Devil mascot costume. Gigi killed the man wearing the Red Devil costume (which Hester thinks is ironic that their first victim was the Red Devil) so that they can have it. Continuing with the flashbacks, it's revealed that it was Hester's idea to put hydrochloric acid in Melanie's spray tan, while Boone (disguised as the Red Devil) did it. When Hester enrolled at Wallace University, Dean Munsch knew that her high school and SAT's were faked, but accepted her because of her spinal deformity. Personality Gigi is quirky, optimistic and confident. She is always happy and likes to motivate people and spread joy. She is also very weird, quirky and crazy with both her personality and her looks, she wears really odd 90's clothes because of something very traumatic happened to her back then and her therapist says that she is just trapped in the 90's. She always tries to stay positive in any bad or awkward situation like when Red Devil attacked her with a chainsaw or even when her and Red Devil were trying to remain calm and continue with their struggling plans, she still remains positive and quirky hoping for the best to happen. Gigi is madly in love with Grace's father Wes and loves his company along with his love, when Grace dares to interfere and complain, Gigi makes sure to take care of it and explain to her to get used to them being together. But Gigi is also very secretive, she lied for years about taking care of Sophia's psychotic twins and being their guardian and making sure to make all of their plans perfect to get revenge at Kappa house, Gigi is very tough and motivated when it comes to her plans and makes sure to not let anything get in her way or stop her. Physical Appearance Gigi wears clothes from the '90s. She mostly wears young, pink clothes with jackets to promote Kappa house with its rule of looking stylish. She wears classy dresses with sharp killer heals. Gigi's look is both classy but young and daring. Trivia - Gigi's real name is revealed to be Jess Meyer. - Her sister was Amy Meyer who committed suicide after taking the babies in the bathtub. - While at Wes Gardner's apartment, Pete reveals that Gigi's real name was Jess Meyer, and her sister was Amy Meyer (the last girl to be seen with the babies) and Gigi lost her insanity when her sister committed suicide, leading Grace, Wes and Pete to believe that Gigi was the person who raised the twins to become killers and wanted revenge on Kappa house.